A double clutch transmission selectively receives engine power through two clutches, enabling to embody an automatized transmission without a driver's manual manipulation of the gear shift.
The double clutch transmission typically has at least six-stage gear ratios; however, a plurality of gears for two clutches and six-stage gear ratios causes the size of the transmission to increase, thus making the transmission difficult to be mounted in the vehicle.